


Star Wars: A New Destiny

by Alhbez98



Series: Star Wars Epilogue Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhbez98/pseuds/Alhbez98
Summary: 5 years after The Rise of Skywalker, Rey goes on a journey with a mysterious young Jedi that will change the course of galactic history.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Series: Star Wars Epilogue Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814812
Kudos: 3





	Star Wars: A New Destiny

STAR  
WARS

EPISODE X  
A NEW DESTINY

A galaxy in chaos! THE REPUBLIC struggles to reestablish itself as the people of the galaxy lose faith. Dangerous ideas from the UNKNOWN REGIONS gain popularity for the hopes of a new government.

The Last Jedi, REY SKYWALKER, has been traveling the galaxy in search of answers. With her connection to the late BEN SOLO gone, she has received mysterious visions of an APOCALPYSE from the beyond.

Meanwhile, DARTH SIDIOUS has returned once again. The former Emperor is stronger than ever with a new vessel provided by the mysterious MESTAPHIC UNION. He has sent a transmission to Rey with hopes that she will come to Exegol so he can end the Jedi once and for all…

A ship descended from space to Exegol. Lightning screeched from the sky. A rugged star cruiser landed on the surface in front of the Sith Temple. Out of the ship came a man dressed in a black leather jacket, undershirt, pants, and boots. He was roughly 6’0 tall with an athletic build, pale skin, long-thick dark-brown hair that went down to the middle of his neck and was layered at the top. The man walked toward the giant cube as the sky was lit up with screeches of lightning. He jumped onto a large chain under the cube leading him into the underground temple. The screeches of lightning could be heard as he walked through various corridors, avoiding guards in the process. The next corridor lead him to an entrance. It brought him to the top of the stands of the Sith Stadium. From the top of the stands he could see the Throne of the Sith below him. Sitting on the throne was Palpatine as he waited for Rey to come face him once again. He was dressed in all black robes with his usual white-disfigured face. At his side was Snoke, presumably one of the clones Palpatine made. Snoke dawned silver bathrobes like the ones his predecessor wore. The Man jumped down from the stands and landed on his feet in front of Palpatine. Palpatine was surprised, how did this soldier enter his throne room without his knowledge? “Emperor Palpatine, I’ve waited a long time to meet you.”, said The Man. Palpatine not amused by his ambush responded, “What brings you here?”. The boy looked at Palpatine serious and prepared, “I’ve come to kill you.”. Snoke began to laugh and a grin came upon Palpatine’s face. They did not see this boy as any kind of threat. “Oh I’m afraid, you won’t be successful in your attempt.”, said Palpatine in glee. The Man was unfazed, “I’m going to finish you once and for all.”. Palpatine continued to be amused by The Man’s threats, “You are quite the arrogant little boy. You don’t stand a chance against me”, said Palpatine. The Man continued, “Perhaps I haven’t made myself clear-you’re finished!”. Palpatine’s glee transformed into disgust, disturbed by this boy’s disrespect of his power, “Enough of this.”, said Palpatine. He turned to one of his guards, “Guard, execute him.” The guard aimed his blaster and fired at The Boy, but he absorbed the bolt with his hand. The guard continued to fire, but The Man was unfazed, continuing to absorb the blasts. The guard stumbled back as The Boy casually ran his fingers through the bangs of his hair. The Man then smiled as he grabbed the guard with the force and threw him at one of the jagged edges of Palpatine’s reconstructed throne, killing him. Palpatine grinned at The Boy’s display of power, “Perhaps you are stronger than I thought.” The guards aimed their blasters and readied to kill The Boy. However, their shots were reflected back. This Boy used the force, and then drew a lightsaber. It was a blue blade that was protected by a metallic cross-guard. The boy quickly carved through the guards leaving just him, Palpatine, and Snoke in the throne room. The Boy ran his fingers through his hair again now directing his focus towards Palpatine. “Now it’s your turn.”, The Boy said to Palpatine and Snoke. Palpatine and Snoke looked on at The Boy still amused by his threats. “My lord, this boy is quite amusing.”, said Snoke. Palpatine responded in slight laughter, “He is.”. Palpatine turned his attention to The Boy, “I admire your confidence, but you are no match for me. I have lived for over 100 years. I have gained power that is beyond even your comprehension”. The boy looked back at him in amusement, “Is that counting the two deaths?”. Palpatine’s smile transformed into an annoyed frown, “You really are arrogant”, said Palpatine. The boy shot back, “A little bit.”. Palpatine was disgusted by him. The boy’s playful tone then quickly faded. He looked at Palpatine like a laser into his eyes, “Enough kidding around. Any minute now Rey will be arriving here, and only one of us will stand here to meet her.”. Palpatine replied to the boy with a sinister smile, “I’m afraid you’re right.” Palpatine raised his hands and quickly shot a deadly blast of force lightning. The boy raised his lightsaber to absorb the blast. Palpatine continued to send waves of lighting at the boy, but it was all in vain. The boy had effortlessly blocked the blasts. Palpatine was horrified. He grew desperate and drew on all of his deadly strength sending an entire bolt of lightning at The Boy. This strike sent shockwaves throughout the planet. Even Snoke was startled. Smoke emitted from where the boy had once stood. Palpatine laughed at his apparent victory. Not even The Boy in all his power could take on the dark lord of the Sith or could he? “Well he certainly didn’t last very long”, Palpatine commented on his apparent victory. The smoke cleared and the boy stood unharmed. He looked at Palpatine smiling, and he casually shrugged his shoulders. Palpatine looked on in disgust. He could not believe that he was losing. Palpatine was forced to do something he had not done in a very long time-he drew his lightsaber. Palpatine hated lightsabers so he decided he would make sure the boy’s death would be excruciating for forcing Palpatine to use such a dreadful weapon. Palpatine ignited his weapon and the two stared at each other waiting to make their move. Palpatine lunged towards the boy. Their blades met, one strike, two strikes, and then the unthinkable happened-a slash through Palpatine’s chest. The dark lord turned to stone then fell in two. The boy had just defeated Darth Sidious, effortlessly. Snoke watched on in horror at how his master was killed. The Boy walked towards Snoke as Snoke stumbled back. Snoke faced him, “My boy, you just defeated Darth Sidious. Take his place and rule as the new Dark Lord of the Sith.” The Boy stayed firm, “Not a chance.”. Snoke grew more frightened, “Please. Don’t kill me. I will do anything that you ask.”. The Boy stopped seemingly heeding to Snoke’s request. Snoke tried to trick The Boy, “Allow me to examine your lightsaber. It is quite the remarkable weapon.”. The Boy smiled, he stepped forward with the weapon looking as though he was about to attack Snoke. Snoke grimaced in fear. However, The Boy deactivated his weapon and tossed it to Snoke. Snoke looked at it in joy, “The Jedi weapon, it is their life. And now I will use it to take yours.”, Snoke said as he went for an overhead strike at The Boy. However, the unthinkable happened, The Boy blocked the strike with his hand. He held onto the blade as he pushed a horrified Snoke back. The Boy lifted Snoke into the air with the force knocking the saber out of Snoke’s hand in the process. The Boy caught his weapon on its way down. He brought Snoke to him, and slashed him across the chest, killing the creature. The Boy deactivated his weapon as he looked on at the fallen dark lords. The Falcon then descended into the arena. The Boy turned looking for Rey’s arrival. Rey came running out with her golden lightsaber ignited ready to take on Palpatine once again. She dawned her usual white robes, but now the band on her right arm that covered her scar was no longer there. She ran out to find a bunch of dead guards, the remains of Palpatine, a dead Snoke, and this boy standing there. She looked at him, and then she looked at the remains of Palpatine and Snoke on the ground. Rey was absolutely stunned. She looked at The Boy, “You did this?”, she asked. The boy gave her a look of conformation. Rey couldn’t believe it. She was not even sure that she could defeat Palpatine, but somehow this boy no older than she was when she was only able to defeat Palpatine with the help of the spirits of all the Jedi, could defeat him along with Snoke. Rey had so much she needed to ask this boy, but first she only had one question for him, “Who are you?”.  
“So Jin, where do you come from?”, Rey asked The Boy as she poured him a cup of tea. They sat at the round table on the Falcon. Rey was fascinated by him. Out of everyone who tried somehow this boy was able to defeat Palpatine effortlessly. Jin on the other hand was apprehensive to answer Rey. The truth of where he came from was something of great pain for him. It was also something that would be hard for anyone in their right mind to believe.. “That’s a long story.”, said Jin. Rey sensed Jin’s apprehension. She gave him a look of reassurance. “You can tell me.”, Rey replied. She knew he had something important to tell her. He was not here to deceive anyone. He was here for something big. “I know this will be very hard for you to believe, but I’m actually from 25 years in the future.”, he had finally answered her. “Okay really, where are you from?”, Rey asked thinking Jin could have been kidding. Jin however was not kidding, “It’s not a joke. That’s where I’m really from.”. It was not the answer she expected. Rey knew that in very rare circumstances the force allowed a being to go back in time. It was not an ability. It was not something that could be made by man. It was something only the force allowed someone to do to bring itself back into balance under dire circumstances. However, for the force to send someone back in time things had to be really out of balance. “Why did the force send you here?”, asked Rey concerned. Jin replied, “To save you so you can save the galaxy.”. Rey grew even more concerned, “From what?”. Jin became saddened as he explained to Rey, “Right now as we speak. A terrible force is growing in the Unknown Regions. It’s called The Mestaphic Union. It is the same group that provided Palpatine his new body. It’s an army of androids that is currently under construction. Created by Dr. Nuovo Vindi. It’s a military force unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen.”. Rey interjected, “I thought Dr. Vindi was executed during The Clone Wars for war crimes?”. Jin replied, “That’s what everyone was lead to believe, but Palpatine secretly allowed him to escape with hopes he could develop bio weapons for his empire. But Vindi had no interest in working with the Sith and vanished into the Unknown regions.”. Jin continued, “Vindi is building this army with hopes of wiping out life as we know it, so he can rebuild the galaxy how he sees fit. And to lead them, he is creating two incredibly lethal androids. These two have power in the darkside of The Force that is unparalleled. Palpatine was space dust compared to these two. They are monsters. That’s the best way I can describe them. They are pure evil”. This revelation hit Rey like a bomb. After all that she and her friends had fought for The Galaxy was on the verge of being destroyed anyways. Not by The First Order or Sith, but by this unseen force. “So what happens to the others, The Republic, Finn, and Poe.”, asked Rey. Jin responded in grief, “The Republic is wiped out. Entire star systems are left barren without life! Finn, Poe, Jannah, and Chewbacca are all dead. Executed by The Mestaphic Union.”. Jin seemingly cared about all of this just as much as Rey. Rey being horrified by this revelation interjected again, “What about me?”. Jin sighed, “You too die eventually, but you outlive the others by some time. You and I were the only two Jedi left to fight these monsters.”. Rey interjected, “Wait did we know each other?”. Jin replied, “Yes quite well. I was your Padawan.”. Rey replied with joy. She was impressed that she could have possibly trained such an impressive young Jedi. “You were my Padawan? I must’ve done a fantastic job training you!”, said Rey. Jin, who felt awkward by Rey dating herself, replied, “Um yeah well anyways, We were searching for something. What you believed to be the key to defeating The Mestaphic Union. We were on a world in the outer rim where we found an ancient Jedi Holocron that contained a map, but then she showed up. One of the artificial humans. Here name was Kira Ryu. We tried to face her together, but she quickly knocked me out of the fight. You went and fought her yourself, but she was too much even for you, and..”. Jin’s voice cracked into deep sadness, “She killed you.”. Tears streamed down Jin’s face. Jin had truly loved his master. Rey was in shock. It was only natural hearing of her impending doom. Jin continued, “I awoke just in time to see you murdered. I went after Kira Ryu, to avenge you, but then a rift in the Force occurred right as I was about to engage her. It pulled me in, and I awoke on the ground in this world. I was shocked as the world I was on was seemingly free from The Mestaphic Union. It took me a minute, but I eventually figured out I was in the past. I then sensed Palpatine contacting you through The Force. I quickly bought a ship on the world I was on, and flew to Exegol to intercede in your fight with Palpatine so I could meet you.”. It was a lot for Rey to take in. It wasn’t exactly a revelation she was expecting to discover today. “Jin, I couldn’t be sorrier that you had to go through all of that. But tell me, What were we searching for?”, Rey asked. Jin responded, “An ancient Jedi world called Logus.”. He took a quick detour, “You seem to have some trouble contacting Ben Solo.”. Shock draped over Rey’s face. “Yes.”, she said. Jin continued, “The truth is that he is a part of you now, but for some reason you cannot tap into and commune with his life force. The current Jedi lore doesn’t have much on how to handle such a thing. You believe that Logus holds the secret. Your travels and discoveries about The Dyad prophecy lead you to believe that it’s the key to saving the galaxy from The Mestaphic Union.”. The truth of it all came over Rey’s face, “Yes of course. Logus, the ancient world of The Jedi. Half of the ancient texts were written there, but in order to get there we need..”. Jin reached into his jacket and pulled out The Holocron, “This is our map to Logus. Are you down for a little trip?”. Rey smiled and put her hand on Jin’s shoulder, “Jin what happened in your future will not happen here. I promise.” .  
Jin’s timeline was all but gone. However, there was more to the story then Jin knew. Kira Ryu somehow survived the timeline change. She didn’t quite look like the creature Jin described. She was a pretty young woman, roughly 5 foot 1 inches tall, average build, with long black hair that was pulled back-some bunched at the top and the rest let down the bottom of her shoulders. She was almost baby-faced with very full eyebrows and beautiful grey eyes. She dawned all black with black gloves and boots. She walked in a room that was almost pitch black, and kneeled before a green light that was entrapped in ice on the wall. “Do you know why I have summoned you?”, the green energy said in a sinister female voice. “Yes mother Abeloth.”, Kira Ryu replied hiding her emotions. “The boy. It was your connection with him that sent him back in time.”, Abeloth revealed. “I was going to kill him”, Kira Ryu said in a stern tone. “Perhaps, but you didn’t. And now all our work has gone in vain. Time has reset. We’ve been set back.”, Abeloth responded to her daughter. If it wasn’t for our home here in the Maw, that exists outside of time and space, you and Khan Ryu would have been obliterated with the rest of the timeline.”, Abeloth continued, “We must make up for this error. The boy will likely inform the Jedi, and they will seek to destroy us.”. Kira Ryu desperately tried to stay stern. She was fearful of her mother. “You will go to the new timeline he has created. Your connection to him will take you there. You will kill Rey Skywalker, anyone who stands in our way, and you will bring The Boy to me. Then we can finish what we started.”, Abeloth directed Kira. Kira Ryu didn’t blink. She was an obedient servant of Abeloth, “Yes mother.”  
The Millennium Falcon had set sail into the Unknown Regions. The pathway to Logus was a remarkable journey. Other galaxies lightyears away were visible, comets flew by. It was like something out of a dream. A voyage unlike any other. Rey and Chewie piloted the falcon. He said something to Rey in his typical Wookie grunt. Rey responded calmly, “I know.”. Jin sat in the commons area of the Falcon with only R2-D2 to accompany him. So much was on his mind. He was haunted by her. The Dark Princess murdering Rey in cold blood while he stood defenseless to watch. He wouldn’t allow this to happen in this timeline. The Falcon arrived at Logus. “It’s beautiful.”, said Rey said in a child-like aw. Chewie agreed in Wookie. It was a lush mountainous planet with deserts in patches. They landed in a mountain basin surrounded by pine trees. Rey, Jin, R2 and Chewie wondered out of the Falcon. They were in awe of this beautiful world, but they were not alone. “Freeze”, said a voice. They were surrounded by at least a dozen Mandalorians-blasters aimed at them. This Jedi planet appeared to have some new inhabitants. Chewie grunted. Him, Rey, and Jin all raised their hands, prisoners on this strange planet.  
The Mandalorians had escorted the two Jedi and Wookie across up the terrain of tan rock. They brought them to the side of a larger point of the mountain. In it was an entrance. This was more than a mountain; it was a temple. Hallways, with ancient markings, in the same language as the ancient Jedi texts Rey had studied. Jin and Rey examined the writings as they were escorted through the corridor. The Mandalorians led our heroes into a cathedral. It was the size of a city. Rey and Jin were awestruck. “Do you feel it?”, Rey asked Jin. “I do. I’ve never felt the force so strongly anywhere before.”. Rey, Jin, R2, and Chewie were escorted down the cathedral. At the back was an Altar. At the Altar was a surprising sight, Jedi. A dozen Jedi stood behind the altar, at the altar was an old female Togruta with wrinkled orange skin long tendrils for hair with blue markings and she dawned white robes. One of the twelve was a young Jedi that was a member of the Yoda species. “I apologize for the less than warm welcome. We rarely have visitors here on Logus. My friends release our visitors.”, said the Togruta Jedi. The Mandalorians let Rey, Jin, Chewie, and R2 go as they handed Jin and Rey back their lightsabers. “What are your names my friends?”, the Togruta Jedi asked. “Rey Skywalker.”, said Rey. “Jin, just Jin”, said Jin. Chewie said his name with his Wookie grunts and R2 had no need to introduce himself. Chewie recognized this Jedi. “Chewie, R2 it is wonderful to see you two again. Skywalker, now that is a name I have not heard in a very long time.”, said the Togruta. Rey looked at her inquisitively. How did she know the name Skywalker? “My name is Ashoka..Ashoka Tano.”. A look of surprise jumped into Rey’s face. She had heard that name before in the old legends of the Clone Wars. “You’re Ashoka. The Padawan of Anakin Skywalker?”, asked Rey. “That’s me. Anakin was my master, his children your masters Luke and Leia were my friends, and I had the privilege of meeting his grandchild, Ben Solo. Me and the Skyguys go way back”, Ashoka said with a nostalgic smile. Hearing the name Ben Solo sent shivers down Rey’s spine, but she had to maintain her composure. “Luke foretold that you would come here Rey. It is an honor to finally meet you.”, said Ashoka. “No, the honor is all mine. It is incredible to meet a legend”, Rey replied. Ahsoka smiled at Rey. “So Rey what brings you here?”, Ashoka asked. Rey became a little more serious, “What do you know about Dyads.”. Ahsoka smiled, she had asked a question she already knew the answer to, “Of course, that’s why you came here.”  
Ahsoka led Jin, Rey, Chewie, and R2 deep through the mountain in a corridor. Ahsoka spoke, “The Dyad was a prophecy that the Jedi Order of my times removed from its canon. They thought it promoted attachment. The Jedi of my day failed to separate true love from selfish attachment. I later discovered that the false teachings on attachment had been pushed into the Jedi lore by The Sith Eternal Cult to short-circuit the order from within. And it worked.”. Ahsoka lead them into a cavernous room filled with crystals coming out of the rocks. In the middle was a well of water. The dark room was bathed in light emitting from the crystals. Rey and Jin were absolutely mesmerized by it. Chewie too let out a grunt to express his own amazement and R2 a beep. Ahsoka continued, “The truth is that The Dyad was meant to be a continuation of The Chosen One Prophecy. The Chosen One would bring balance to the force, and The Dyad would keep the balance for generations after.”. Rey looked at Ahsoka, “Anakin Skywalker!”. A soft smile came over Ahsoka’s face, “Yes, my master. No matter how far he drifted. In the end, he did bring balance to the force. But now, you and Ben must keep that balance until the next Dyad comes.”. Everyone turned to Ahsoka. Rey knew Ahsoka spoke the truth, but she was not sure how considering that Ben was dead. “Yes but how?”, Rey asked. Ahsoka walked over to a well in the middle of the room. She ran her fingers through the crystal-clear water as she explained the truth to Rey, “Ben’s living spirit lives in you, but even though you too are one you are also two. And Ben’s spirit must be let free for there to be balance. He must be returned to his body.”. Rey was surprised and confused, “But his body faded along with him when he died.”, she asked. Ahsoka continued to play in the water, “Yes what of him was living went into you, but what of him was dead did not. You must surely know everything that is dead returns to the earth. While it was not much of his body that died, it did die. Just as parts of your body die every day. But with the power of your bond, what was dead came back to life.”. Rey looked on entirely confused. Ahsoka spoke poetically, but her words did eventually make some sense to Rey, “Wait so you’re saying somehow his body regenerated?”. Ahsoka turned to Rey, “That is exactly what I’m saying.”. Rey was pleasantly stunned. Somehow, Ben was still alive. Rey’s grandest dream had come true. “Come here Rey.”, Ahsoka asked of her. Rey walked over. “I know you want to find him.”, Ahsoka said. Rey grew emotional because Ahsoka was right. “All my life, all I’ve ever wanted was for someone to understand me, and he did.”, Rey tearfully told Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled to comfort Rey, “Look into the water, and you will find what you are searching for.”. Rey stared into the water, and her mind was sucked into the force. She was sucked into a dream like state. She found herself standing in a forest. Rey ran into the forest. She was incredibly anxious. She continued to walk on to a cliff, it was the cliff where she first met..him. Rey ignited her golden blade. Standing there was Kylo Ren, wearing the same black outfit and mask as he did when they first met. His red cross guard lightsaber was ignited. “Who are you?”, Rey screamed in terror. Kylo deactivated his lightsaber, “It’s me.”. Rey looked confused. Kylo then removed his helmet revealing the face of Ben Solo, as Rey last saw him on Exegol, “I’ve come back for you sweetheart.”. Rey deactivated her saber. She tried to hold back her elation. She walked up to him and put her hand on his face, “Ben.”, Rey whispered. She was in pure joy. However, this joy was not long lasting. Ben collapsed. Rey caught him, but he was lifeless. Then he disappeared. Tears streamed down Rey’s face. However, those tears were short lived. She remembered how she buried the lightsabers on Tatooine. Then she saw a boy burst out of the hole in the sand. Rey awoke gasping for air. Everyone looked at her. Rey caught her breath, “He’s on Tatooine. Ben is on Tatooine.”. Rey was overjoyed to now know where Ben had been all this time. Ahsoka smiled, “You must find him, and bring him here. We then can reunite his spirit with his body.”. Rey knew what she had to do. Her, Jin, Chewie, and R2 made their way back to The Falcon. “Rey!”, Ahsoka called out. Rey looked back. “Good luck!”, said Ahsoka. Rey replied with a smile, “I was taught there was no such thing a luck.”. Ahsoka smiled, “That’s what Luke would say.”. Rey smiled back at her and the group went on their way. Ahsoka, the Yoda Jedi, some of the other Jedi, and some of the Mandalorians looked on as The Falcon set sail for Tatooine.

ACT II  
Kira Ryu stood in a room made of black stone. There was a black sleek metal bed behind her. She reached her hand out to a mirror and searched through the Force. “Where are you?”, she said to herself. She saw the Falcon land in Mos Eisley on Tatooine. She saw Rey, Jin, Chewie, and R2 exit the Falcon. Rey ordered R2 to stay with the ship. Kira Ryu was searching for them, and she had found them. “Time to reunite sweetheart.”, she said. Kira Ryu had a sinister affinity toward Jin. She was looking forward to seeing him again.  
Rey, Jin, and Chewie Entered the Mos Eisley Cantina. It was filled with an entire cast of creatures. The classic music played as all kinds of aliens enjoyed rest. “Let’s ask around.”, Rey told Jin and Chewbacca. Jin looked at her in concern, “Are you sure that is the best idea”. Rey looked back at him, “Not entirely but it’s our only option for now.”. So, Rey, Jin, and Chewie went and asked around the Cantina in search for Ben. However, nobody seemed to know who Ben was. Rey also searched through the force for clues of Ben’s whereabouts. Chewie spotted another Wookie giving him a friendly snarl. The Cantina was a place of scum and villainy. Jin looked around less than bemused to be in a place such as that. Rey then spotted something. It was the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, on the belt of someone in the cantina. He was a Weequay, like the pirates of old His face covered in brown scales, with long golden dreadlocks. Rey went up to him to inquire about the lightsaber he had obtained. “Excuse me.”, Rey said to the man in a polite manner. He looked back at her not exactly enthused about socialization. Rey continued, “That lightsaber. Where did you find it?”. The Man finally gave her a response, “None of your business. Now beat it, woman.”. Rey was confused by his rudeness. She inquired further, “Sir that belongs to someone I know. I must know where you found it.”. The Man became increasingly angered as Rey continued to probe, “If you want to remain alive. I suggest you leave this cantina now.”. Rey was annoyed. She thought to herself, “How dare he threated a Jedi Knight.”. She responded, “You don’t know who you are threatening.”. Rey grew increasingly frustrated. She then attempted to pull a Jedi Mind Trick on him, “You will tell me where you found the saber.”. The man, angered by the disrespect of her mind trick, responded, “And now you will die! Mind tricks don’t work on me.”. His declaration was loud enough to get the attention of the whole cantina, including Jin and Chewbacca. The Man continued, “We shall settle this! One on one! In a duel!”.  
Outside of the cantina in an alleyway, Rey stood facing the man from the cantina. Behind her was Jin and Chewie. Surrounding them was the people of Mos Eisley. Some scum and some not. The Man stood with his blaster ready, “Any last words woman!?”. Rey looked at the man in annoyance. She was much more concerned about finding Ben Solo then playing this man’s petty game. He had no idea who he was up against. Rey had the blaster given to her by Han Solo on hand, but she wouldn’t need it. The man turned around with his blaster ready. Both turned around and he fired upon her, but before the blaster bolt could even get more than halfway to her Rey stuck out her hand and stopped it midair. The man was frozen in place through the force. It was a familiar ability Rey had picked up on through her bond with Ben. The crowd was stunned, and the man was terrified. Rey did not like using such a crude force power. She turned to the man and said in the calmest voice, “Do you mind telling me where you found that saber?”. This time he would be less hesitant to answer her.  
Rey, Jin, Chewie, and The Man rode a sand skimmer through the Dune Sea. The Man was a bounty hunter by the name of Jock Krite, and he worked as a bounty hunter for the crime lord Rotta The Hutt. Rotta was the son of the late Jabba The Hutt. The ride was one of silence. Rey and Jin stared at each other, both had their reservations about this journey. The Bounty Hunter begrudgingly brought them with him. Rotta had already obtained Leia’s saber. The Bounty Hunter had obtained Anakin’s from a junk trader. Rotta wanted it and was willing to pay premium credit for it. The Four arrived to Rotta’s Palace which he had inherited from his father. Jin leaned over and whispered to Rey, “I have a bad feeling about this.”. Rey felt the same way, “Yeah, me too.”. They walked up to the door of the castle, and an eye popped out of the door. Krite mouthed something in Huttese to gain entry. Gamorrean Guards, green pigs roughly four feet tall with armor wielding axes, stood to guide the four to the mighty Rotta. They walked through the empty corridor to the throne room of Rotta. It was filled with all kinds of creatures. Rotta the Hut looked at them surprised, “What brings you to the mighty Rotta?”. Unlike his father, Rotta knew the common galactic language, and did not speak to them in Huttese. Rey answered, “Your bounty hunter was found with this lightsaber. It belonged to someone I know.”. One of Rotta’s guards walked up and took the saber from Rey. Rey was offended by the treatment. Rotta said, “It now belongs to the mighty Rotta”. Rotta also showed them Leia’s lightsaber, he now had both. “How did you get these sabers?”, Rey asked. Rotta the Hut responded, “I got them from a junk dealer. Is he your friend?”. Rey responded, “No, my friend was a Jedi”. The room erupted in laughter. Rotta was more laid back than his father, but the word Jedi struck a nerve with him, “I don’t like Jedi. It was a Jedi that murdered my father.”. Rey could sense the pain in him. It was Leia that murdered his father. If Rotta knew Rey was once Leia’s apprentice he would surely kill her. Rey continued to look into Rotta’s mind. She saw the pain of learning that his father was killed. Rey decided to interject, “Leia had no choice to kill your father. He had enslaved her and tried to kill her husband and brother.”. Rotta grew suspicious, “You knew Leia?”. Rey responded to him, “I did. She was my teacher.”. Rotta became angrily surprised, “You’re a Jedi!”. He seethed with anger. Rey could sense it, and she could sense that he was pondering having her killed. Rey decided to go deeper into his memory. She found something else. She saw a little slug and Ashoka. Ashoka had rescued him from Palpatine’s henchman when he was a child. Rotta’s hatred for Leia had blinded him of that memory. Rey needed to remind him. Rotta spoke, “The Jedi are murderers. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.”. Jin grew concerned and whispered to Rey, “This isn’t going well.”. Rey gestured to Jin to calm down. He didn’t realize that Rey was about to have the situation under control. Rey responded, “A Jedi may have murdered your father, but a Jedi also saved your life. The Emperor tried to have you captured you when you were a child. But two Jedi, Ashoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker saved you.” Rotta was shocked. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Rey continued, “You hate Jedi, but if it wasn’t for the Jedi you wouldn’t be alive.”. Rey struck a nerve in Rotta. He had forgotten but now he remembered. His audience was in shock. “Give her the lightsabers.”, Rotta commanded. Nobody in the room could believe it. The bounty hunter gave Rey Anakin’s lightsaber. Rotta’s servant, a little 4-foot-tall green humanoid alien gave her Leia’s. “Please tell me where I can find the junk trader that gave them to you.”, Rey asked of him. Rotta responded, “His shop is the third booth to the right of the 4th street of Mos Espa.”. Rey thanked Rotta, and her, Jin, and Chewbacca turned to leave Rotta’s palace. However, before they could leave Rotta asked, “What is your name?” Rey turned back at Rotta, “Rey Skywalker.”. “Thank you, Rey Skywalker.”, Rotta responded. Rey smiled back at Rotta as she left. Her search for Ben Solo continued.  
Rey, Jin, and Chewbacca arrived to Mos Espa on the street Rotta told them to go to. Jin commented, “I hope we actually get closer this time.”. Jin was annoyed by their journey thus far. He had a lot on his mind, but he wanted to find Ben Solo as much as Rey to prevent his horrible future, and for reasons that were not entirely clear yet. Rey was little less cynical. “We will.”, Rey said. She smiled at him attempting to give him hope. They walked up to the booth that Rotta told them about. Working it was an old Toydarian male named Watto. He flew to the trio. “Can I help you?”, Watto said. Rey pulled out the lightsabers, “How did you get these?”. Watto kept his calm attitude, “Ah those, why do you ask?”. Rey responded, “I’m looking for the original owner”. “Ah they were sold to me by a man. He’s a podracer, best on Tatooine.”, Watto revealed. The Podracer Watto told them about was in the middle of a race. He was in a tight one with an alien with a short round head, Red pigmented with 6 black eyes and six ¼ foot tentacles coming from the front of his head with round bumps the size of marbles at the end. The man Watto described had his face mostly obscured by podracing goggles and a bandana over his mouth, and a helmet covering his hair. He quickly outmaneuvered his opponent and finished a good 800 meters ahead at the finish line. The racer got out of his speeder. He received congratulations from the people around him for another race won. Including a human man that said to him, “Man you did it again. You might be the best podracer Tatooine had ever seen,”. The Podracer acknowledged him, but kept walking forward. He was worn out from another long race. The Podracer took off his helmet revealing his long wavy black hair. He took off his goggles and his bandana revealing his face. The Podracer was Ben Solo. In his new life, he managed to grow a goatee and become a master podracer. Rey, Jin, and Chewie came up looking for the podracer. Rey met eyes with him. He looked at her, but didn’t know who she was. With his living force in Rey he was devoid of any memories of his past life, but somehow Rey still felt familiar. He spoke, more crude and informal then he did in the past, “How’s it going?”. Rey’s eyes lit up seeing him again. Jin seemed pleased to see him as well, and Chewie gave a happy grunt.  
The three met with Ben at his apartment. It was fashioned in classic Tatooine tan rock. They sat across from each other on futons with a round table in between them. Ben looked at them absolutely bemused, “So you’re telling me that I used to be some space wizard and the only reason I don’t remember is because this past self of mine, lives in you?”. “Yes”, Rey replied simply and casually. It made no sense to Ben, “You’re crazy.”. Jin interjected, “She’s not. We need your help.”. Ben continued to be bemused, “You need my help?”. Jin continued, “There is an evil force gathering in the Unknown Regions. It can only be stopped by you and her working together.”. Ben rolled his eyes. He continued to be unpersuaded by the whole situation. “I don’t know her. I’m a podracer, not a Jedi!”. Rey interjected, “What were you before you were a podracer? Where do you come from?”. Ben’s toned change to more of a somber one. Rey had managed to strike a nerve with him. Rey pushed further, You know there is more to your story.”. She whispered, “You know.” Rey walked over to sit next to Ben with a compassionate expression on her face, “Ben tell me. How did you get here?”  
Flashback  
Ben: I woke up one day. As a child that was buried alive. I had these two lightsabers.  
I walked a ways. I had no idea who I was. An old woman took me in and provided me with clothing. I was quickly growing. I had no idea how or why. But soon within days I was a grown man. And I had these strange visions. Visions of you.”  
He looked at Rey in wonder. Rey smiled back in wonder. She whispered, “Ben.”. Rey continued, “You know you don’t belong here. Come with us. There is an old Jedi Master, that can restore you to who you once were. We can be together again.”. Rey looked at him longingly. He looked back at her in a similar manner, but he couldn’t accept her offer, “I can’t come with you. That person you knew. I’m not him anymore. I have a good life here. I do something for a living that I love.”. Jin got frustrated by this, “All that won’t matter when this planet is obliterated by a..”. Rey interrupted Jin, “Ben please. I miss you.”. Ben looked at her a little sad but resolved in his decision, “I’m sorry. I can’t come with you.”. Rey grew saddened. As much as she wanted Ben back she couldn’t force him to do anything against his will, even if the real Ben that lived in her was screaming for his idiot other self to go with her. Rey, “I understand. Goodbye Ben.”. She turned to leave Ben’s apartment. Jin looked at her than at Ben in shock. He eventually followed her along with Chewie who gave a sad grunt. Ben looked at them as they left not sure he had just made the right decision.  
On a snow world, deep in the Unknown Regions was the main laboratory of Dr. Nuovo Vindi. He had amassed several droid factories producing an army that had begun conquering portions of the Unknown Regions. Centerpoint Station was located underground on a snowy and rocky terrain. It housed Vindi’s laboratory and was his primary military outpost. He amassed an army of droids for a conquering mission. These were not exactly the androids that Jin had described. They looked like the Commando’s from the Clone Wars, but with a sleeker design and a black color. He stood on a high platform while the army was below him in rows. He addressed them.  
My beautiful creations  
The Union of The Great Mother  
We are the superiors  
A galaxy rife with suffering  
People, play things in the Force’s twisted game  
However, we are stronger than them  
Stronger than the force  
The world we are building  
Will have no suffering  
No inequality  
Like the world The Force created  
We are The New Force  
We will create A New Galaxy  
Perfect and equal  
Under the rule of our Great Mother

Jin, Rey, and Chewie walked through Mos Eisley toward where they had parked The Falcon. Jin was frustrated by Ben not coming with him and took it out on Rey, “How can you just leave him?!”. Rey responded, “Well it’s not like I can just force him to come with us.”. Jin continued, “We can’t defeat The Mestaphic Union without him!”. Rey stopped walking and responded, “The Force will find a way. I’m sure I taught you to trust in the force.”. Rey looked to see what Jin had to say for himself. He was a tad bit ashamed but more-so frustrated. They approached closer to The Falcon, but an unexpected guest stood in front of it. It was Kira Ryu. She smiled maniacally, “If it isn’t Rey Skywalker and her pet. Long time no see.”. Rey whispered to Jin startled and confused, “Who’s that?”. Jin responded, “That’s Kira Ryu, but how is she here?”. Kira walked closer towards them, “You thought you’d never see me again Jin. Turns out you are not the only one who can travel through time.”. Jin and Rey were frightened. Jin knew how deadly she was and Rey could sense her raw power. Chewie stepped up and started grunting at her angrily. With a mere gesture, she threw Chewie back against a pole knocking him out. “Chewie!”, Rey screamed. Her and Jin looked in horror at what just had happened. Jin and Rey ignited their lightsabers ready to engage her in battle. However, Kira Ryu raised her hand and took control of their bodies through The Force. They dropped their weapons and were raised up in the air-they couldn’t move. Kira continued with her maniacal happiness, “Oh how I will enjoy killing you again Rey, and this time Jin, you won’t escape.”. She began torturing them through the force with a sinister smile on her face. They screamed in agony for seconds. However, a voice came from the distance, “Stop!”. Kira Ryu was thrown to the ground by The Force, and Jin and Rey were freed from her grip. Ben had come back! Kira Ryu stood back up extending her hand for a force attack but then Rey met her attack along with Ben simultaneously. The combined powers of The Dyad, still not completely together again, accidentally created a tear in dimensions behind Kira Ryu. This tear began pulling for her. She screamed and struggled but the portal overcame her and pulled her in. After taking her in the portal closed. Kira Ryu was gone..for now. Rey looked down at her hand then back at Ben who was also looking at his hand then met eyes with her. Ben then proceeded to pass out.  
The Falcon was in hyperspace on its way back to Logus. Ben took the time to change clothes and shave his face. He dawned an old outfit of Han Solo, a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and boots. With his soul, still in Rey he was very much confused by everything that had transpired. Meanwhile Jin played a game of holo-chess with R2. Ben sat alone on the other side of the common area and watched. Ben noticed Jin staring at him for a second and the two briefly made eye contact. This boy had an affinity for Ben, like he was looking at the father he never had. Chewie and Rey successfully piloted the Falcon back to Logus. They brought Ben to the underground Cathedral where they first met Ashoka. Ahsoka, “I’m glad you made it. It is time.”. Rey and Ben laid down on two stone beds in the middle of the cathedral. Jin and Chewie looked in from the crowd of Jedi. Rey and Ben laid down on two benches across from each other. Ahsoka sat on a stool in front and in between both of them. She began her speech:  
Rey and Ben  
A force dyad  
Two that are one  
Lives in one Rey  
By their bond Ben lives again  
But his life still gives life to Rey  
As her life force brought his body back from dust  
The force has brought, these two, back together  
So, that they can be whole once more  
For long they have been in pain  
Let it be washed away  
The Living Force  
Let them be whole once again  
Ahsoka put her hands on the foreheads of Rey and Ben. She closed her eyes and focused all her life to bring The Dyad back to life. She transferred Ben’s spirit from Rey into his regenerated body. He was no longer a podracer from Tatooine. He was The Prince of Alderaan once again. Ahsoka let go and Rey rose feeling the weight of the universe lifted off her shoulders. However, Ben laid down asleep. “The transfer of his essence took a great toil on his body.”, said Ahsoka, “It will be awhile before he fully regains consciousness.”. The glory of what had just transpired was short lived. A group of Mandalorian guards stormed into the Cathedral. “Grand Master you may want to come look at this.”, one of the guards said. Rey, Ahsoka, Jin, R2, and Chewie all went outside. They looked through binoculars to see a threat in the distance. It was 3 droid gunships making their way towards the Jedi temple from a distance. Jin could sense where this army had come from. “It’s the Mestaphic Union! But it’s different. These are crude battle droids unlike the androids we faced in my time. They must still be working on them”, said Jin. The ships approached closer and closer to the temple. Jin reached out his hand. He clamped his fist, and one of the droid ships imploded. It started to crumble, and bumped into the two neighboring ships. All three crashed into the mountain. Rey and Jin turned and faced each other with Jin giving Rey a slight nod before he took off towards the wreckage. Rey followed him along with Chewbacca and a band of mandalorians as Ahsoka stood and watched. As the group went through the trails of Logus the surviving droids mounted an assault. Two droids came to fire at them from in front, and Jin merely reflected their bolts back at them with the force. With this, the group split up to fight the droids. Rey went towards a pine forest to face some of the droids. With her yellow lightsaber ignited she slashed through one after the other. She turned around as she stabbed one, and she pulled one that tried to flank her in with the force and slashed it through the chest.  
Jin climbed up the side of the mountain where one of the droid ships crashed with his blue cross guard lightsaber ignited.. Six droids met him there. Jin effortlessly dodged the oncoming blaster fire. He reached out his hand and pulled two of the droid towards him, slashing them with his lightsaber. One droid to the side of him fired, and Jin reflected the bolt back into the droid’s chest. Jin grabbed the other three droids with the force and through them off the side of the cliff. Jin preceded to make his way into the damaged gunship. Sparks flew as he looked into the inside.  
Meanwhile, The Mandalorians and Chewie were in a fire fight with a dozen battle droids in a rocky section near one of the sides of the mountain. Chewie fired his bow caster knocking out one of the droids. The group of six Mandalorians with Chewie fired at the droids who were resistant to the oncoming blaster-fire. One of the droids was hit in the shoulder by the fire of one of the mandalorians, but it was unfazed by it. Out of nowhere, Rey jumped in front of the droids and pushed four back into the ground using the force. The Mandalorians and Chewie preceded in behind her taking out droids that tried to flank. Rey threw her lightsaber slashing two droids that were in front of her. She grabbed the other two with the force and brought them to her. As they approached her she grabbed her flying lightsaber in reverse grip and impaled the two droids one behind the other. All around her the rest of the droids had been defeated by Chewie and the Mandalorians as Chewbacca let out a sound.  
Jin had made his way into the core of the damaged gunship and managed to hack into its computer. As he typed something popped up. It was a map that showed where the droids had originated from. Rey, Chewie, and The Mandalorians made their way back to the temple in the aftermath of the battle. Running behind them was Jin. Rey called out to him, “Jin are you okay?”. “Yes, you guys have to see this.”, Jin responded in excitement as he revealed a chip in his hand.  
Jin inserted the chip into R2-D2 revealing a map to the droid’s origin and an image of that place. Around him was Ahsoka, Rey, R2, Chewbacca, and a couple of Mandalorians. Jin announced, “It’s a map to where the droids originated from. It’s called Centerpoint Station. If my hunch is correct, that is where Dr. Vindi is.”. Rey and Ahsoka looked on intrigued by the information. Jin continued, “If we destroy this base and capture Vindi we can end the war before it even starts. We can prevent what happens in my future.”. Ahsoka responded to Jin’s proposition skeptically, “So you’re suggesting that we mount an attack on that base. I’m sorry, but I will not let my Jedi become soldiers like the order of the past. We are peacekeepers. We will not be mounting an attack on that base”. Rey chimed in as well, “I agree. I don’t think it is a good idea.”. Jin was frustrated with Rey and Ahsoka’s response, “You don’t get it. If we stand by and let Vindi build the Android army there will be no peace! Everything that the Jedi stand for will be destroyed!”, said Jin. Ahsoka responded, “Maybe, but your future is gone. It is uncertain that this apocalypse you speak of will happen in this timeline.”. One of the Mandalorians chimed in, “I agree with the boy. If they attacked us once they will do it again. You Jedi might be peacekeepers, but the Mandalorians are warriors. We will help the boy in his fight. Ahsoka gave a shallow grin, “I would advise against this, but I know there is no stopping a Mandalorian from a fight.”, said Ahsoka. Jin turned to Rey, “I have to do this, with or without your support.”, said Jin. Rey responded not happy with Jin’s decision, “I will come with you, but just know that I do not agree with this.”. Everyone turned to Ahsoka. Ahsoka repeated her decision, “I stand by what I said. Me nor any of my Jedi will join you in this fight.”. Jin and Rey turned to each other knowing that they will be facing a challenge attacking Centerpoint Station.

ACT III  
On Centerpoint Station, Vindi kneeled in front of Abeloth who was also entrapped in ice within his lab. The lab was dark, but lit up by Abeloth’s green aura. Behind him was a vat with a shadow of a young girl in it. Vindi spoke, “Mother Abeloth, why have you summoned me?”. Abeloth responded, “Rey Skywalker and The Boy will soon be coming here with an army.”. Vindi looked up concerned, “We shall crush them.”, Vindi responded. “I’m afraid you’re wrong Dr. They will destroy this station. But in this loss, we will gain a victory in the war. Go to the secondary base. Leave everything here, including your prototypes. Soon I will be free from this icy prison, and we will take our rule over the Universe.”, Abeloth responded. Despite being skeptical about Abeloth’s orders, Vindi was obedient, “Yes Mother Abeloth.”, he said.  
Rey was alone in the cathedral with an unconscious Ben. Rey was speaking to him as she ran her fingers through his hair, “I’ve missed you so much. After everything we went through together, all of our fights, deep down I wanted to be with you. I thought for so long you were gone, but no one is ever really gone.”, she said. Rey heard a call from Jin in the distance, “Rey where are you? We’re ready!”. Rey turned to Ben as she prepared to leave, “We will soon be together again at last. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.  
Rey, Jin, Chewbacca and R2 headed on the Falcon on the trail set by the map with The Mandalorians taking off soon after. The map lead them through hyperspace deep into The Unknown Regions-at the edge of the galaxy. They arrived at a system surrounded by black holes that created a field of magnetic energy. The energy flowed in colors of red blue green like The Northern Lights. At the center of it all was a small icy moon. This was the location of the droid base. Jin and Rey stared awestruck at the sight as they sat in the cockpit of The Falcon with Chewbacca. They flew down onto the moon, and landed in an icy desert near the droid base, but far enough where they wouldn’t be detected. Rey, Jin, and Chewie came down the ramp of the Falcon. Rey now dawned a white jacket with a hood outlined by fur. “Chewie and R2 stay with the ship. Send out a distress signal to Poe Dameron.”. The Wookie and Droid stayed while Rey and Jin ventured through the snow. It was near blizzard conditions. Now The Mandalorians of The Unknown Regions arrived on the planet and began an assault on the droid base. They came in classic Mandalorian Starfighters. The droids began to deploy Starfighters to match the Mandalorian navy. It was a distraction to allow Rey and Jin to enter the base and find Vindi. They snuck into the trenches of the underground icy base. They snuck through the hallways avoiding droid soldiers. Meanwhile back on Logus someone had awoken.  
Ben Solo had finally regained consciousness. He blinked as his eyes regained function and he saw Ahsoka sitting next to him waiting for him to wake. It was just him and her in the cathedral now. The light of the setting sun poured in through a skylight. “Ahsoka! I’ve seen all of it. The future, everything!”, Ben said in shock. His life as a podracer on Tatooine and the events that had transpired so far on the day seemed nothing more than a fever dream to him. But in his time living in Rey he witnessed the past, present, and some of the future. “You know where Rey has gone to with the boy from the future. You know what they are facing”, Ahsoka continued. Ben’s eyes widened, “I know who that boy is.”. Ahsoka grinned, “You do.”.  
As The Battle of Centerpoint Station raged above Rey and Jin continued to sneak through the base. They came across what would normally be a high security area, but the door was left wide open with no guards around. It led to a pitch-black room with a sliver of green light. Rey and Jin looked at each other then proceeded in. It was a lab made of walls of dark silver with icicles hanging down from the ceiling. It was an incredibly long room filled with tables of table of various biological experiments. It was lit with a green hue that emitted from the back. The walls were lined with vats filled with strange deformed bodies in vats that had been experimented on. Rey and Jin were both deeply disturbed by the room that they were in. They sensed a darkness unlike anything they sensed before. Both had fought against Palpatine and Kira Ryu. But those two never emitted this kind of darkness. It was pure evil. They sought to follow the trail of green light to the back of the laboratory.  
Ben knew he had to go to Centerpoint Station to go help Rey and Jin. Ahsoka handed Ben the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. “You’ll be needing this.”, she said. “Thank you.”, Ben replied. to his longtime family friend. However, Ben noticed something. The life was leaving the old Jedi. “You’re dying.”, Ben said disconcerted. Ahsoka looked on Ben warmly, “The ritual used to reunite you with your body took everything I had. “. Ben was shocked. Ahsoka had just given her life to bring him back. Ben said to her, “You knew it would kill you. You didn’t have to do this.”. Ahsoka smiled at Ben, “After everything that has happened between me and your family, it is fitting that I go out bringing back the last Skywalker.” Ahsoka went and gave Ben a hug whilst his head rested on her shoulder, he remembered when she’d visit his home when he was merely a toddler. She’d always take time to play with him. He remembered how she taught him how to use his lightsaber in reverse grip when she was with him at Luke’s academy at the beginning. He was grateful for everything that she had done for him, and sad that she was about to die. After the two ended their embrace Ahsoka gave Ben her final farewell, “Ben, I’ll always be with you.”. Ahsoka’s body faded into the force. Ben caught her clothes, but he had limited time to morn. He still sensed Ahsoka in the force. She had become more powerful than he would have possibly imagined. He then turned around and saw Ahsoka appear in her spirit form next to his grandfather, mother, and uncle who were already standing there. They all smiled at him. Ben smiled back. He knew they would always be there for him. The Yoda Jedi had been there at the back of the cathedral the entire time and mourned Ahsoka’s death.  
Rey and Jin came to the end of the laboratory. There was a female child in a vat that connected to the back wall of the lab. She had black hair and features like Kira Ryu’s except she was only 8 years old roughly. What it connected to was the green energy source that they had followed, entrapped in ice. “Welcome Jin and Rey. We meet at last.”, the energy source spoke in a female voice. The two ignited their lightsabers and stood on guard at the force that spoke to them. Meanwhile war raged on the outside of the base. Despite the Mandalorians being incredible warriors they were severely outnumbered by the droids. Ship after ship fell for the Mandalorians who were currently fighting a losing battle. Back at the lab, the energy source continued to speak as the sound of war echoed into the laboratory, “Why so defensive. I cannot harm you from this icy prison.”. Rey snapped back, “Who are you? Who is this child?”. The voice returned in kind, “Now Rey, you must know, what woman doesn’t want a child?”. Those words hit Rey in a way she wasn’t expecting. The voice continued to play mind games with Rey, “All I want is a family. Just like you, I lost mine. They are all dead just like yours.”. Rey had to hold back her anger. Rey hissed, “Who are you?”. The voice gave Rey an answer that she did not expect, “Long ago I was imprisoned here by the Gods of the Force because they feared my power. Now I lay in an eternal trap of ice. I am Abeloth!”. Shock ran down Rey’s face. Jin was confused as he had never heard the name Abeloth before, but Rey had. Rey read about Abeloth in the ancient Jedi texts. The ancient Jedi believed Abeloth to be the mother of all evil. Rey believed it was nothing more than a superstition until now. Abeloth now turned her attention to Jin, “My boy, it was I who sent you back to the past. I needed to meet you here now.”. Jin became fearful by Abeloth’s proclamation. Rey intervened, “Jin don’t listen to her. She is lying to mess with your head.”. Abeloth continued to taunt Jin, “Go ahead. You can kill me while I am trapped in this ice. I am the one that is behind Vindi, Kira and Khan Ryu, and The Mestaphic Union. If you destroy me then you will have succeeded in preventing what happens in your future.”. Jin lit up. More than anything he wanted to prevent that catastrophe from happening again. This could be an opportunity for him to end the war before it begins. “However, you must beware. This child only lives by my life force now. If you destroy me you destroy her.”, Abeloth stated, “However, you must know that this girl will one day become Kira Ryu.”. Rey and Jin could sense she wasn’t lying about the child being connected to her. All they could sense coming from the child was Abeloth’s life force. Rey backed up and deactivated her saber but Jin did not. He contemplated over everything that happened in his timeline. He saw the moment that Kira Ryu kills Rey over again in his mind. His pain fed his anger. His anger boiled over into hatred for Abeloth and Kira Ryu. Rey sensed a darkness emitting from Jin. However, before she could do anything about it she was thrown to the wall by a powerful force push. Jin had given in to the darkside. He ignited his lightsaber gave out a yell. He sliced the bottom of the vat with the child with his lightsaber then lunged at Abeloth stabbing her with his blue lightsaber. His effort was however, in vain. It was a trick by Abeloth. The ice exploded and wave of green energy shocked the room throwing Jin to the ground. He and Rey looked up and there stood Abeloth. Now a skinny old woman in white raggedy clothing, thin grey hair, emerald green eyes, and a mouth of teeth that went from ear to ear. Behind her was a portal to her null realm. Khan Ryu was standing in The Maw waiting for her. Khan Ryu was roughly 5 foot 9 inches tall with curly black hair, dressed in a black coat with a color that went up to his ears. Abeloth laughed, “At last I am free. Thank you Jin.”. Abeloth entered The Maw and the portal closed. The room was now empty with only Jin and Rey there. Jin looked at his hand then at an injured Rey realizing what he had done. Rey was able to get up and walk to him, “You gave in to your anger!”. Jin was remorseful over what he had just done. Rey walked over to the child, “She’s dead!”. Jin shocked and unhinged yelled, “She kills you!”. Rey yelled back, “She’s a child!”. Jin continued into an emotional rant, “She kills you!”. He continued, “Rey there is something I didn’t tell you.”. Tears streamed down Jin’s face, “You were more than just my master! He paused You’re my mother.”. Rey was stunned by this revelation, but part of her somehow already knew. Jin continued, “And Ben Solo is my father.”. Jin on his knees put his head down and whaled in tears. Rey came to him and got on her knees to be there for her newfound son. Jin continued to weep, “I’m sorry.”. Rey embraced and held her son. The two hugged, and Jin’s face rested on Rey’s shoulder. She held the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Jin’s weeping continued on, “Mom, I’m sorry. I failed you.”. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to comfort her son. She whispered to him, “Its going to be okay.”  
Out of hyperspace a fleet of a dozen X-Wings arrived. “I don’t know what mess Rey and these guys got themselves into, but let’s look alive. These droids look kind of tough.”, said Poe over the radio as he lead the squadron into battle. He lead as he began taking out one droid ship after the other saving a Mandalorian ship in the process. The X-wings turned the tide of the battle as they continued to take out droid ships giving relief to the Mandalorian fighters.  
Rey and Jin rushed to the outside of the droid base. They wanted to get back to the Falcon quickly. They ran through the halls, and they left past the door back out into the snow. Kira Ryu stood on top of the base waiting for them. She sent a shock of red force lightning into Rey. Rey screamed as she was thrown to the side. She laid unconscious in the snow. Jin screamed, “Mom!”. Kira levitated to the ground and stood between Jin and Rey. She came closer to him, and he slowly backed up.. “Well look at you. You managed to fully give in to your anger and murder a child. Bravo!”, Kira snarked sarcastically. Jin’s anger began to boil again. Kira continued, “Jin, it’s just us now. Your mother can’t protect you anymore.”. Jin ignited his lightsaber ready to fight Kira Ryu. Ryu smiled gazing into his eyes. She was looking forward to this. She took out a pair of katana sabers. She ignited their crackly crimson blades. Jin lunged at her with lightsaber strike. Ryu met every blow with her sabers. He was hardly a challenge for her, but every time he fought her he got stronger. Kira Ryu was fascinated by him. Attack after attack Ryu either dodged or blocked. She wasn’t even on the offensive. The two locked sabers with his bearing down vertically on the front of her body with her two katanas blocking his. Jin was improving by the moment. The two began exchanging blows. Every attack by him met by a defensive attack by Ryu. He was starting to push her back and threw a violent swing that almost took off the side of her head. His anger was making him strong and the disparity between their skill was dissipating. Kira Ryu couldn’t toy with him anymore. They continued to exchange blows, but Ryu now being serious knocked Jin’s blade out from the center with one of her katanas, and she used the other to slice the left side of Jin’s face. She then force pushed him to the ground knocking him out and ending the battle. Kira turned her blades off to take a breather having defeated both mother and son. However, the battle was not over. She noticed someone coming from the distance. It was Ben Solo! He came running to intervene in the fight. He arrived and looked at his dyad mate and son lying on the ground unconscious. He then looked at Kira, not in anger but in seriousness. Kira wasn’t as confident in facing him as she was Jin. She cautiously ignited her blades. Ben ignited his grandfather’s saber. Ryu began to attack Ben. He was able to block and counter. Ryu did the same. Ben managed to push Ryu back as they continued to exchange blows. They began to go to the distal side of the base.  
Meanwhile Poe’s squadron and The Mandalorians were in a heated battle with The Mestaphic Union. Poe lost a couple of X-Wings while more and more droid ships came. Poe sat in his cockpit, “Dammit.”. Poe evaded two oncoming droid fighters and shot them down. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something-an opening in the base in the distance. “Everyone follow me.”, Poe said to his squadron and the Mandalorians.  
Ben managed to continuously push Kira Ryu back away from the base into a field of large rocks slightly taller than Ben. The wind and snow blew his hair back and Ryu’s forward. They were seemingly evenly matched, but Kira was struggling to continue to be able to fight him. Blow after blow they exchanged. They locked sabers for a moment and unlocked. There no communication between them. Kira legitimately feared the power of the older and wiser Skywalker while he made sure to keep the pressure on his formidable foe. He managed to back Ryu towards a ravine. They exchanged a few more blows before Ben threw a violent force push on to Kira Ryu, knocking her on her back and sending her sabers into the ravine. Ben Solo had won the fight. Kira got up now standing at the edge of the ravine with Ben pointing his lightsaber at her. However, Ben deactivated his saber. For some reason, he did not want to hurt this seemingly pure evil woman. Ben looked at her, his eyes filled with compassion. He called out to her, “Mara.”. It was a name Kira Ryu had not heard in a long time. “Mara is dead.”, Kira replied unconfidently. Ben saw the pain in her eyes. He could feel her conflict deep in his bones. She was being torn apart just as he once was. Ben looked into her eyes as softly as he could manage, “No, she’s not. I know where you come from, and what they did to you.”. He could see the tears fill her eyes, but she was too afraid to let them out. Ben continued, “You don’t have to do what they tell you to do.”. Kira Ryu could barely hold her composure. The supposed demon that destroyed Jin’s future had been reduced to a frightened little girl. Ben continued, “You’re not..a monster!”. Those words pierced through the shell that was Kira Ryu. She desperately wanted to believe him. Ben could feel Mara opening up to him. He continued to try to reach her, “I can feel the light in you, let it save you as it once saved me.”. Those words pierced Mara. She didn’t know what to say. She had believed for so long that there was no going back. Ben knew what it felt like to be lost like she was. She reminded him so much of Kylo Ren. She responded with almost a whisper, desperately hoping she was wrong, “It’s too late.”. Ben knew she was wrong. He smiled, “It’s never too late. Come with me. You can be part of our family.”. Ben truly wanted her to come with him. He could feel deeply that she belonged with them. But he sensed that she was unsure that his family would ever forgive her for all the horrible things she had done. He attempted to reassure her, “Rey will forgive you. My son will forgive you.”. Ben offered Mara his hand, to be the father that she never had. Mara wanted to take it. Deep down more than anything Mara wanted a family. A real family. However, she was not ready. She was still poisoned by Abeloth. Mara closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the ravine. Ben was heartbroken. He loved her and wanted to help her. Unfortunately, she was not ready yet.  
Meanwhile the Republic fleet and Mandalorian fleets were in a stalemate with the Mestaphic Union. Poe had identified a power core in the base. Poe announced, “We knock out that power core and they’ll have to flee the planet.”. Poe lead several X-wings into the main trench that would take him into the core of Centerpoint Station.  
Ben ran back to where Jin and Rey laid. The torrent of force lightning from Kira Ryu left Rey comatose while Jin slept through the immense pain caused by the wound on his face. Ben rushed, he grabbed both and brought them together in front of them. He reached out his hand towards both and called on the force. He began healing both. Most scars from their battle dissipated, but one did not. Even though the wound closed, a scar was left running down Jin’s face. He would have to live with the scar Kira Ryu gave him possibly forever. Jin and Rey awoke and saw Ben kneeling behind them. Rey turned towards Ben elated. She could hardly believe it. “Ben, is it you? Is it really you?”, Rey said. Ben smiled at her nearly tearing up. At last they were together again. Rey put her hand to his face to feel if it was real, like she had done many times in her dreams for all of these years. “It is you.”, Rey said. She leaned forward, and gave Ben a huge kiss on his lips. Of course, Ben reciprocated. They held each other, savoring every moment of being together once again. They then turned to Jin. Apart from the awkwardness of the moment, Jin was awestruck by his father. The father he had only heard stories about. The father he could only dream of meeting one day. Jin looked at Ben with tears in his eyes, “Dad?”. Ben smiled, “I know.”. Jin ran up and gave his father the biggest hug he could manage. The two embraced. The family was at last finally together. However, it still didn’t feel completely whole. It was like they were still missing someone.  
Poe and his group of X-wings raced through the trenches of Centerpoint Station. They were near the core, but their journey wasn’t easy. An entire legion of droid fighters sprung up behind them, and began to knock out the X-wings. Poe managed to dodge the oncoming fire, but he couldn’t do it forever. However, help arrived. The droid fighters behind Poe were quickly knocked out. The Falcon flew overhead. Poe was astonished, “That’s The Millennium Falcon.”. Ben sat in the cockpit of his father’s ship with Chewie at his side. Jin manned the turret. The Falcon flew back around and Jin knocked out some more fighters. Jin let out a, “Woo!’. Ben contacted Poe over the radio, “It’s all clear kid knock out that generator.”. Poe was stunned, “That’s Ben Solo. He came back!”. Poe responded, “I’m glad you’re back on our side pal!”. Poe flew in. The generator was in his sight. Poe sent blast and blast into the generator finally knocking it out. Poe announced, “That’s a wrap boys. They’re done for. Let’s head home!”. Poe flew out in the trench along with other X-wings as Centerpoint Station began to implode. Behind them came The Falcon. Ben turned to his old friend Chewbacca. They had little time to embrace when they first got on the Falcon, but now they did. Chewie let out a yell and gave Ben a big Wookie hug. “Me too Chewie. Me too.”, Ben said.  
The Falcon flew back to Logus. It was a sad scene. The Mandalorians had heavy casualties and Grand Master Ahsoka was gone. Ben, Rey, Jin, Chewie, and R2 came out to find a group of Jedi waiting for them including the young Yoda Jedi. It was a sad moment for everyone, but there was a spark of hope. The Dyad had been reunited. The Jedi threw on a celebration for The Marriage of the Dyad. Rey and Ben stood together on top of the altar. They were both given rings carved of wood. Ben was dressed in black robes and Rey was dressed in white robes. Rey and Ben stared at each other intimately, they kissed consummating their marriage. The entire crowd of Jedi erupted in claps, along with Jin who stood and watched his parents finally coming together. Meanwhile, after her defeat at the hands of Ben Solo, Kira Ryu returned to the Null to answer to her mother. She stood in front of the now freed Abeloth who had Khan Ryu by her side. Kira kneeled before her mother. Abeloth chastised her, “My daughter, you have failed me.”. Abeloth reached out her decrepit hands and sent out a shock of green force lightning into Kira knocking her to the ground. Kira was forced to catch her breath. Abeloth continued to send waves of force lightning, punishing her daughter for her failure to defeat Ben Solo. Shock after shock went into her, and Kira screamed in agony, helpless to stop it.  
Back on Logus, the wedding ceremony continued. Jedi danced, ate, and fellowshipped. It was the first Jedi marriage in a millennium. For the first time in forever, the Jedi could love again. However, something was wrong with Jin. Even though his parents were married he felt sad for some reason. He felt pain, and it wasn’t from his face or his traumatic past. He felt a part of himself being tormented, but he didn’t understand how or why. He had felt this for most of his life, but for some reason now this feeling was stronger. Like he was becoming more and more in tune with this part of himself. Back in The Maw, Kira stumbled to her room. She was bruised and had cuts on her forehead and face. Her clothes were tattered. Abeloth’s torture may have been something worse than death. Jin felt a shiver down his spine. He sensed something, but didn’t know what it was. He walked out of the Cathedral where the ceremony was and in to a corridor, looking for this thing he was sensing light came in to the dark corridor through the roof. Kira Ryu was beginning to feel something to as she struggled to grab on to her bed in her dark room with a bright light emitting from the end of it. Jin stared into the distance as he could begin to see this thing he had been sensing. Kira Ryu stared at her wall and begun to see something as well. The thing they saw became more and more clear until it manifested in front of them. The thing that they now saw in front of them was each other. They were having a force bond..  
The End.


End file.
